I Should Have Died
by Spiral Swagger
Summary: Gurren Lagann told a different way.    One character replaced with another, makes a new story.
1. Prologue

Explosions lit up the battle field. The sillought of a scruffy man smirked as he walked down the massive ship. " Damage report? " he stated as he aproched a long haired man.

" Just the left boosters. " He smirked

A busty woman stepped in " So all the lights in the heavens are our enemies? "

" These fools are unworthy of my power. " The scruffy man quickly turned away " I'll blow them to the next demmension with the power of the spiral! " His long torn cape followed him as he ran to the bow.

" GURREN LAGANN SPIN ON! "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Prepare yourself. For the story of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann with a new twist, and loads of copy wright.**


	2. Chapter 1

Kamina sat back down in Gurren " See Simon. . . You just have to believe in- SIMON! "

Byakou shot up in front of Lagann. " I WON'T LOSE MY DAI-GUNZAN SO EASILY! "

Simon was motionless in fear.

" Thymilph, you bastard fight me! " Kamina shouted as Gurren ran towards them. Enkidu stood in his way.

" I can't let you do that, naked ape! " Viral smirked

Byakou reared it's massive spear back and rammed it through Lagann and Simon's side. Simon screamed out in pain. Team Dai-Gurren was motionless, not a single gunman fought for an instant.

" SIMON! " Kamina shouted.

Thymilph smiled madly as Byakou ripped Lagann out of Dai-Gunzan and tossed it aside.

Lerron and Rossiu stared in horror as the life force in Lagann and Simon dropped to zero.

" GET OUT OF MY WAY FUZZ BALL!" Gurren shoved Enkidu aside, and took off for Thymilph.

Thymilph smirked " You're eager to die human! ? "

Gurren ripped off it's sunglasses and lunged for Byakou. " YOU BASTARD!" Kamina shouted. Byakou avoided Gurren's attack, it then stabbed through Gurren's right arm, causing it to drop it's sunglasses. Tears built up in Kamina's eyes. " I'll make you pay!" Gurren punched Byakou directly in the cockpit, causing Thymilph to shout. Byakou punched Gurren back, Kamina cried " You should have killed me you bastard! "

Thymilph smiled "Struck a nerve ey human? "

Gurren punched Byakou again " SHUT IT! " the punch caused Byakou to fall back.

" Bro. . . " Simon stood up limply as he climbed into Lagann " You should cool down."

" SIMON!" Kamina was over filled with happiness

" Dai-Gunzan is ours, right? " Simon asked

" Yeah, thanks to you. " Kamina smiled " Hey everyone! come aboard! "

Team Gurren cheered, but they we interrupted by a laser blast from Byakou.

" I'd rather destroy Dai-Gunzan before I'd let you filthy humans steal it away! " Thymilph shouted as he flew towards Gurren.

Kamina sighed " That fuzz ball never knows when he's beat. "

" Bro. . . Lets combine. We'll use Gurren Lagann and finish this last battle. " Simon smiled

" I like the way you think! " Gurren picked up Lagann and it drilled into it's top. Gurren's right arm, and Lagann healed up.

Kamina smirked " We brawlers are substained by will power! EVEN WHEN MOCKED AS RECKLESS AND CRAZY!"

" If there is a wall in our way. . . then we smash it down! If there isn't a path. . . THEN WE CARVE ONE OURSELVES!" Simon continued.

" THE MIGHT OF OUR SOULS BURN WITH A MIGHTY FLAME! SUPER ULTRA COMBINING, GURREN LAGANN!" They chanted together.

" Just who. . . " Simon smirked

" In the Hell. . . " Kamina smiled

" DO YOU THINK WE ARE!" the shouted as the massive volcano errupted behind them. Team Gurren cheered as they watched from far away.

Yoko smiled as she said " There is nobody else like them."

" We've won Kamina, Dai-Gunzen is yours. " Simon stated as Byakou landed in front of Gurren Lagann.

" What are you talking about? Its ours. " Kamina stated

" Wheres your honnor! KILL THEM! " Thymilph sicked the beastmen gunmen on Gurren Lagann.

" EAT THIS YOU FILTHY BEASTMEN!" Simon shouted

Drills shot out of Gurren Lagann's limbs killing each gunmen. Explosions surrounded Gurren Lagann as it stood up.

" WHAT! ? TAKE THIS! CONEDEMNN BLAZE! " Thymilph shouted as Byakou fired it's laser

Gurren Lagann grabed the blast. " You'll have to do better than that!" Kamina shouted as he held the laser.

"What!" Byakou steped back.

" Listen. . . bro. . . don't worry about me. . . I just slow you down. Take my drill, and Lagann. It's yours now. " Simon stated

" Simon. . . What are you talking about! ? " Kamina questioned

" FINISHING MOVE! " Simon started as a green energy blasted the sunglasses off Gurren Lagann. It grabed the sunglasses and threw it, one more came out and the jamed inbetween Byakous arms and legs.

" GIGA"

Gurren Lagann Reached up as the drills that covered it's body grew.

" DRILL"

The drills receded and a larger one shot out of it's index finger. The drill got larger, and larger until it dwarfed Gurren Lagann it's self.

" BREAKERRRR!"

Gurren Lagann hurled it's self, and it's drill into Byakou. Thymilph shouted as his death we delivered by Gurren Lagann's giga sized drill. Byakou exploded as Gurren Lagann stood motionless in front of it.

Simon smiled " This is good. . . Isn't it? "

" What was that Simon? " Kamina asked

Simon?

As I held him, I felt the heat leave his body, the freezing rain pelted my back. Yoko cried with me, I'm not sure if the rest of Team Gurren was, but I didn't care.

" I failed " I shouted.

He should have killed me.

I should have died. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : SHIT JUST GOT REAL <strong>


End file.
